fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Isanne Hailstone
Isanne Hailstone is a Pokémon Gijinka character created by Athorment on September 12th, 2013. Gijinka Student Student Application Pokémon: Glalie #362 (Dark/Ice Type) Age: 16 Years Old Ability: Ice Body Nature: Rash/Quirky Moves: Ice Fang, Payback. Schedule: Battle Studies, Home Economics, English, Art, P. E. Battle Studies Weaponry: Pending. Personality/Backstory: She is calm and collected, but can't help but smirk at the constant stream of wild ideas she gets and tries out. She is rebellious of authority but avoids comfrontation with it. Has an artistic side and just like with her ideas, she doesn't hold back to express it. She is smart enough to speak from actions rather than words. If you show anger she will grin at you like an idiot even if she is not seeking to provoke, she is just more linked to happiness and likes smiling at everything (sometimes for no reason). She idolizes Ice types, specially girls that use it to make constructs. She follows them around cause she wants to be as "cool" as them and may sometimes imitate them or accept their advice (whether it's good advice or bad. She is gullible). She is stronger as a Dark type though. Loves a good story. Loves Free-running and other physically demanding activities. She likes Ghost types as well. She knows she is "Super effective" against them and they are more often than not as quirky as her, so she acts as her normal self around them. May sometimes join their pranks and have fun. Her family is pretty open-minded and everyone usually does as they please. The only rules are: *Don't mess with the things of others. *Don't pick on fights. *Don't bring (Boy) friends to the house *Arrive sometime before midnight *Take a bath and have tidy clothes. The house was built by all her family so it's 3 floors tall and may sometimes house cousins/uncles/grandparents as they come and go sporadically in work jobs and stuff. Due to this she doesn't know who is a cousin or who is a half-brother. She is never at home so her room is a mess. Fun Facts *She has subtle Japanese Heritage. Pale skin and wide eyes *Her body "evolved" more quickly than other girls her age. *She is physically touchy when showing affection (Hugs girls, punches boys in the arm playfully), but dislikes being touched *Because Coraline uses Ice (instead of water), Isanne uses Dark (Instead of Ice) *She has a hard head. Headbut her, hit her with something and chances are she is not fainting. Falling to her knees maybe, but still conscious. *It was between a Claydol or a Glalie. The claydol developed faster, but a few weeks later isanne would follow. *She has hints of Japanese heritage. Pale skin and wide eyes *Is not sure of sexual orientation. Gallery PGA-Halloween_Chibs_Isanne_By_Athorment.png|Halloween Costume (Geisha) LS-Dic8_Isanne.png|Can't stand still for long PGA-Isanne_Dress_2013.png|Candle Dance Prom Dress 2013 LS-Jan7_Isanne_Rowan.png|Chibis done in a Livestream LS-Jan7_Isanne_Opal.png|Taking photos with Opal Fan Artwork issane_and_potato_sketch_by_plot_is_evil-d6uajyh.png|with Potato by Plot-Is-Evil Category:Athorment Category:Pokémon Category:Fanbase Category:PokeGijinka